herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hōka Inumuta
Hōka Inumuta ' is a main character in ''Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku Uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Appearance Inumuta has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. Personality A hacker and genius, Inumuta cares more for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position in the Student Council and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi, and is very protective of his laptop. He is extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. As Mako Mankanshoku unfortunately found out, Inumuta is extremely protective of this data and in turn, his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Mako when she incidentally tripped and fell with her head against his computer. Powers and Abilities *'Hand to hand Combat ' :He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him; however, it was a prototype. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skills besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the Elite Four, mainly relying on his optical camouflage to perform sneak attacks. Former Powers and Abilities '''Three-Star Goku Uniform: * : Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. ::* :: Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Inumuta to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. * : This revamped version of Inumuta's uniform is strikingly similar to his ordinary uniform, although the uniform is now colored light blue and has no curves, making him a polyhedron that resembles data itself. In this uniform, Inumuta can leave behind afterimages while still remaining invisible with his optical camouflage. * : The final version of Inumuta's uniform features skin-tight pants, shoulder pieces that also cover his face and chest and a pair of gloves, all of which are black with a light green streaks detailing and connecting the material together. This uniform also sports a pair of large, red goggles and small, wrist-mounted cannons that fire ropes that have been shown to defeat Nui Harime's clones. ep11-proberegalia.png|Probe Regalia. ep10-camouflage.png|Inumuta using his optical camouflage. 1390526195-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Probe Regalia MK.2 1395378768-Underwater-o.jpg|Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled Tumblr_mwzrh0JAvz1snbskwo1_500.png‎| History Since Inumuta was a child, his father has always been out of home, so his mother dedicated herself to supporting their father-less house. In grade school, he developed his interest in computers. Since the time he entered middle-school, he had been living alone, having illegally overwritten his personal records stored in city authority's servers. Three years before his days at Honnōji Academy, Hōka Inumuta was a freelance hacker genius who aspired to challenge himself. He did this by targeting the Revocs Corporation that belonged to the Kiryūin family and used his hacking skills to bypass their security and send their stocks into free fall. However, he underestimated their capabilities to track and find him and was eventually chased down by their security teams. His undeniable skill at hacking the tightest security in the world, however, led to him being invited to Honnōji by Satsuki, who told him that he would be able to change the real world, instead of a virtual one. Navigation Category:Genius Category:Special Agents Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Paranoid Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable